Lie
by Away From Me
Summary: Draco Malfoy must pull off one of the most deceptive acts a human-being can pull on another. When his partner, Ron Weasley, passes away, he begins taking polyjuice potion to appear as him and to live his every day life. He becomes Ron Weasley, per Ron's wishes. Why would Ron leave his Hermione unknowingly sharing a bed with a man she hates?


Prologue

"He has passed," the healer stood with his head bowed. The team of Healers all stood by, awkwardly shifting their feet. Harry Potter dropped to his knees beside the corpse of a man who was his best friend, his brother.

His voice broke, "get out", it was a single command to all who stood in the room. The room began to empty but Harry saw nothing except for the lifeless pale eyes blue eyes that shone back at him.

He lowered his head and cried. He was not dead. He was one of best Aurors, he survived Voldemort beside Harry. He fought and captured death eaters who had eluded the ministry after the downfall of their Lord. How could some stupid, low-life smuggler kill Ron Weasley.

The door slammed into the wall, making Harry jump and pull out his wand, simultaneously spinning to face the uninvited guest. But who Harry saw made him lower his wand and swallow.

"Did Weasley forget that when he ends up in St. Mungo's, he's supposed to call his partner so that I can tell him how stupid and - why are you crying Potter?" Draco Malfoy eyed Harry's face with confusion. Then he turned to actually look at the occupant on the bed. Draco sucked in a deep breath and turned to walk away.

"You know what you have to do Malfoy." Harry's voice was thin, soft.

"Do we really have to talk about this now, Potter?"

"He told you, right away. If anything ever happened to him, you had to do it. You promised."

"Yes, I'm very aware of what I've promised Ron since he saved my life so many times." Draco's eyes began to water slightly but he shut them fast and turned towards the body. "What the hell happened? Why was I not informed he was on the trail of a smuggler?"

"No one knew. I had no idea he was on this guy's trail."

"What was so important that Ron was afraid to tell us? Was he afraid the guy would know he was on his trail and disappear?"

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the blonde who was looking just above Ron's red hair.

"From what I gathered, the smuggler sold sex slaves."

"That's a job for the muggle police." Draco seethed.

"They were muggleborn witch sex slaves, Draco."

Draco clenched his teeth hard and glared down at the red head. "You idiot, you should have pulled Potter and myself into the loop." He sighed, stepping forward. His hand touched the end of the metal twin sized posted bed and he shuddered. This was not supposed to happen to his partner. "You better watch for any Healers." Draco glanced over his shoulder and met Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and moved to the door, peering through the window and effectively blocking Draco and Ron.

Draco leaned over his partners face, studying him. Pulling a vial from his pocket, and his wand , he grabbed a chunk full of red hair and sliced his wand through the air, murmuring and watched Ron's hair be cut. He filled vile after vile full of hairs. When he finished, he leaned back and grimaced, he was never meant to be a beautician.

He glanced up at Harry, who watched him with a curious look.

"You'll never be able to pull it off you know, Hermione's quick, she's smart, she'll figure you out."

"Regardless of the fact that Ron married the smartest witch alive, I have to do this. He said she wasn't ready. We both know she isn't after losing her parents in a car crash."

"She'll be furious with you, mate. She'll hate you, and it may hurt her more in the end."

"So be it, I made a promise, and I intend to uphold it. Why are you trying to talk me out of this Potter? You're the one who told me I had to do it a few minutes ago."

"It's insanity! It will never work. What makes you and Ron think you could fool Hermione into believing you are her husband? What happens when you tell her, that her husband is dead and you've been playing house with her to protect her feelings."

"You don't get it, do you, Potter? Is it really that hard to understand?"

"Regardless of what Ron believed, he cannot choose whom she will love after he passed."

"I have to try."

"This is going to blow up in your face. She'll hate you more, mark my words Malfoy, the day she learns that you've been wearing her husband's face while he is dead, she'll hate you. Even if she possibly learns to love you, she will hate you when she finds out that you were pretending to be Ron."

Draco shut his eyes, knowing in his heart how right Harry was. He opened his eyes again and glared glacier eyes at him, "Look, if she hates me it's the same as now. She won't look twice at me, I'm still a Death Eater to her, she bitched about Ron being my partner when he took up the position and threw wine in my face. This is my only chance. Ron s—Ron said if he ever passed, he wanted me to have the shot. He could see it all written on my face, my love for her, my respect for him."

Harrys' face turned slightly red, "Some respect, he just died and you're planning on stealing his wife already."

"Believe it or not, Potter, Weasley knew. He confronted me about it, told me he'd break my legs and snap my neck if I ever tried anything. That was at the beginning our partnership. Three years later, after graduating Hogwarts and being partners for three years, he witnessed how I looked at her. How I was mesmerized by her. Just last week he told me he knew I loved her, and he made me make the promise. If he died, I would step into his place, use his face through polyjuice potion. He told me it was his wish, if he ever passed before her, that she find happiness. He told me he wanted me to have the chance to have it with her. I have to try. I have to protect her heart as well, I can't let her know her husband was murdered a month after her parents died. It's cruel."

Harry was silent, staring at the man he'd come to know as one of his friends. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders, and looked Draco in the eye, "I hope it works out. But when all hell breaks loose and you're drowning in your sorrows, just remember I told you this would end in heartbreak… all lies end in heartbreak, Draco. Ron lied, look what happened to him."

"How did Ron li—"

"Auror Potter, Auror Malfoy, we need to collect the body now, I'm sorry." A Healer had walked in behind Harry, she looked excited to meet him but terrified to show it in light of the events.

"May I speak to the Head Healer?"

"That is me, sir." She nodded.

Harry met Draco's eyes, "We must keep Mr. Weasley's death a secret, no one can know, his wife will be undergoing a protection program, and Auror Malfoy will have to double as Mr. Weasley. Should news get out that Ron is dead, it would have a huge negative impact on Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"Understood, sir."

"Good, Malfoy… I guess come with me, you'll be needing some clothes." Harry turned away and Draco followed.

"You don't have to help me, Potter. Grieve for your friend."

"He was your friend too. Why don't you go home and grieve?"

"This promise is part of my grieving process."

Harry's jaw tightened and Draco wondered if he wasn't thinking about hitting him. He had a soft spot for Ron Weasley, he was the closest thing to a best friend Draco had ever had, but Draco was still Slytherin. He needed to use this to his advantage. Hermione Weasley had no idea what was in store for her.

He would gain her love with the only shot he truly had. Later, after he got the girl, then he would grieve. Maybe he would even grieve with her.


End file.
